Convincing Him
by emily6851
Summary: How exactly does Margaery get Tommen to ask for more as king? Margaery x Tommen. Please R


'You will be a queen, Littlefinger said to me.' Margaery thought. 'Now I am a queen. But what good is a queen without any power. I am the wife of the king, but the true queen is that bitch Cersei. She has all of MY power. And the only way to get it back is to get my dear lord husband to take it. But he would never do any harm to his beloved mother. I need to take control of him. And there's only one way to do that. But he's not old enough. Or is he?'

Later that night, Margaery went to Tommen's room. "Wait outside, and do not disturb us." She told the guards. They looked at each other funny, so she said, "I am your queen and you will do as I say." They still hesitated, but eventually, they nodded their heads and stepped aside.

"Who is it?" Tommen asked.

"It's just me, my brave king." Margaery replied. 'He's too young to be seduced subtly, so I'm gonna have to be a little more obvious.'

"Oh hi Margaery!" Tommen said excitedly. Margaery walked over and sat down next to Tommen. Then, in an instant, she ripped her shirt off and threw it into an unknown corner of the room. "U-u-ummmm w-w-what are y-y-you d-doing?" He asked nervously. 'Good he's nervous. That means he's at least aware of what's going to happen.' Then she looked down.

"Ooh. Like what you see?" Margaery teased. She brought her hands up and squeezed her breasts together, rubbing them with each other. "Do you wanna feel them? I don't mind you know."

"Can I really?" he slowly brought his hands up to her left breast and slowly caressed it. "They're so soft!" Then he ran his fingers over her nipple. She let out a moan and he immediately pulled back. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Margaery could see that he was on the verge of crying.

"No no. Not at all. That didn't hurt. I made that sound because it felt good. Please keep touching me." Margaery tried to sound encouraging, but she was practically begging for him to continue. He brought his hands back to her breast, this time paying special attention to the nipple.

Every time he brushed over it, Margaery let out a breathy moan. Tommen was getting braver at exploring and began to press down on her nipple. He obviously liked the sound she made because he began to do it to the other one as well. Then, he grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger and gently rolled it between his fingers.

Margaery, not being able to take the teasing, grabbed Tommen's head and smashed it into her own. Tommen, being inexperienced, allowed Margaery to take control. She pushed her tongue against the seal of Tommen's lips, and he let it slip into his own mouth. Margaery's tongue fought for dominance against his tongue in his mouth and won, and she began exploring the foreign area.

They broke the kiss to collect some well needed oxygen in their lungs, and Margaery pulled Tommen's shirt over his head. Tommen looked slightly confused, but that changed when Margaery began to nibble on his ear. "Trust me my king." She whispered as she began to suck on his earlobe. Her tongue dipped into his ear, and she heard a giggle from Tommen. She kissed down his cheek and began to gently suck on the pulse on his neck. Tommen's hands began to stroke Margaery's back, up and down her spine, sending a shudder through her body.

She started kissing down his chest, down his stomach, only pausing to dip her tongue into his naval. She brought her hand up to his straining erection and grasped it through the fabric. He let out a low moan and bucked into her hand. She slowly stroked him and rubbed the tip through the fabric.

She decided she'd teased him enough and brought her hands to the waistband of his pants. She pulled both his pants and underwear off at the same time and his member sprung free of its restraints. Margaery licked her lips and brought her tongue to the slit on the tip, licking off the drop of precum.

Margaery loved giving head. The feel of a cock in her mouth was incredible. It was both soft, yet hard at the same time. She loved having that kind of control over a man. And, she loved the special surprise after. The warm, slimy, white cum tasted amazing.

Margaery took one of his balls into her mouth. There wasn't much hair on it. Margaery loved when a guy was hairy down there. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She began sucking on it hard and Tommen let out a loud moan. Then, she took both of them in her mouth and began to pull on them.

Letting go with a pop, Margaery licked up the underside of Tommen's length until she reached the head. She put her mouth over the head of his member and sucked hard. She swirled her tongue around him as she slid him further into her mouth little by little. When she had all of him in her mouth, she began bobbing her head up and down. She pulled her head back all the way to the tip, then slammed her head back down all the way to the base. She did this multiple times until she felt his member twitch and he released his seed into her mouth. Margaery tried to swallow it all, but it was too much, and some of it dribbled down the side of her mouth.

Margaery pulled off of him, licking her lips, and got up. "Did you like that my brave king?" she asked.

"Oh yes. It felt magnificent. Can you do it again?" Tommen asked. At this point, Margaery knew Tommen was his, but she was so wet from drinking all of that cum, she didn't want to stop.

"I could do it again." Margaery started. "Or, I could do something even better." She pointed to the bed. "Lie down on your back my brave king, and you will experience pleasure that you never even knew was possible." Tommen did as he was told, eager for more.

Margaery shed her pants and panties and straddled Tommen's waist. He was staring at her pelvis, this obviously being his first time seeing a woman naked. She stroked her entrance a few times and opened it with her fingers. Them, letting out a long moan, she lowered herself onto him.

She let go of her lower lips, letting herself close completely around him. "Oh my god! This feels so good! It's all warm and wet and it's like when I was in your mouth, but it's almost massaging me." Tommen said, excited.

Margaery began to rise and fall on Tommen's pulsing member, slow at first, but slowly picking up speed. Soon, she was riding his cock like there was no tomorrow. She lowered her hand to her bud, rubbing and pinching it. Soon, she was screaming from pure bliss as she went over the edge. When she recovered, she felt Tommen spill his seed deep inside of her.

Then, she climbed off of him and lay down next to him on the bed. "That was amazing. The best thing I ever felt. Can we do it again on the morrow?"

"I don't know my brave king." Margaery started. "We cannot tell anyone what we are doing. No one must know."

"I can't even tell mother?" Tommen asked innocently. 'I feel bad doing this to him, but that bitch needs to be taken out of the picture.'

"Especially not you mother. Absolutely no one. Even if they say they won't tell anyone else, don't tell them."

"But why?" Tommen whined.

"If you want me to do this to you again, then you will not tell anyone!" Margaery commanded.

"Ok." Tommen said. Margaery knew she had won. 'To get more, Tommen would do anything she asked. Even if it meant undermining his mother.'


End file.
